The Three Musketeers
by Lany17
Summary: Melanie Lincoln always knew she had a weird ability. From setting things on fire to freezing things she knew she was just like Jodie besides the entity part. It's inly now that she realizes she can do much more with her ability to manipulate atoms to her will, but also she can't fight the entities without Jodie but how will that affect Jodie in her story?


I always knew I was different. In a good way? Maybe. I could control my ability most of the time. Only when I got excited or scared would I randomly make things freeze or catch on fire which is why the house was always handy on fire extinguishers and we had the fire department on speed dial. Before I moved into a foster house I was raised in a adoption center after my parents gave me up. I didn't know if they knew I was special or not but even so I was brought up in the adoption center. I meet a kid names Jake but he was kind of a douche. I was still sad to see him leave when he got adopted though. Today was the day though. I was 11 years old and I was finally going to leave my foster family to see someone at a place called DPA. They just wanted to look at me nothing more.

* * *

I sighed as I saw the place I called home go out of view as we turned the corner. I leaned my head into the palm of my hand as my elbow rested against the car door.

"Are you nervous?" Lyn asked me from the drivers seat next to me. I looked over at her and shook my head.

"No I just want to know if they can tell me about why I can set things on fire and do freaky stuff" I said and Lyn laughed a little.

"That's not something you hear from one of your kids everyday is it. I bet no one can say what you just said" Lyn said and I smiled.

"Yeah, I feel so special" I said sarcastically and smirked before looking out the window once again. Time past and I sung to a few songs on the radio before we pulled into the large building. Me and Lyn got out of the door and she took my hand as we stood outside the doors. I took a deep breath and almost whispered to Lyn.

"Now I'm nervous" I said and Lyn giggled. We walked inside and asked the man at the desk to see Dr. Hawkins. After he showed us which way we went up to his office and knocked on the door. He opened the door and smiled at me before ushering me to come in.

"Alright! How are you Melanie?" He asked.

"Okay" I said.

"That's good. So Mrs. Lyn tells me you have some special ability?" He asked and I nodded.

"Yeah it's a little scary but I can set things on fire or freeze stuff" I said casually and Dr. Hawkins nodded.

"Can you show me?" He asked and I hesitated. "Do you have a fire extinguisher? If not I could freeze something instead" I said wanting to set something on fire since fire was so much more exciting.

"Why don't you freeze my coffee" He said and slid his coffee to me. It was only then that I actually paid attention to his office. His desk was the color of his black coffee. He had a computer on his desk, a lot of papers scattered around his desk and a picture frame facing him so I couldn't see the picture. My attention snapped back to Dr. Hawkins and I nodded before staring at his coffee. In my mind I pictured a molecule structure of his coffee with ice growing on the molecule. Soon Dr. Hawkins coffee was frozen and he stared at it for a second before looking at me.

"How did you do that?" He asked me and I shrugged.

"I just do" I said and he looked at me trying to read my face but I poker faced myself out of the situation and after a lot of boring questions me and Lyn drove home. I opened the door and saw my foster family at home stuffing their faces with pork shops, mashed potatoes and green beans making my belly rumble.

"Hey Mel! How was the doctors?" My foster sister Shelby asked.

"Boring. He made me freeze his coffee and asked a bunch of boring questions so I just poker faced it" I said earning a giggle from Shelby.

"You always do that" She said and I shrugged before sitting next to her. My other mom Carol set a plate of food at my seat and I thanked her before eating again. After dinner me and Shelby decided to play a game on the Wii hooked up in our room. My awesome older brother James walked in and watched me and Shelby play Mario Kart before he shoved us off to "show us something cool" on the internet. He wanted to show us this cool maze game and pointed the Wii remote at the TV, controlling the dot on the screen by moving the remote around like the point on the main screen. Me and Shelby thought it really would be cool since James was an awesome older brother but I should have know he was going to be a dick and show us something cruel. Once he finished the third maze a scary face popped up on the screen along with loud screaming. I jumped and screeched loudly before the TV exploded and the three of us really did scream. Me and Shelby got up from the floor and went next to James.\

"MOOOOM! MEL BLEW UP THE TV!" James shouted and I punched his side.

"IT WAS AN ACCIDENT!" I shouted after them and my moms came into the room.

"Oh my god! What happened?" Carol asked and Lyn looked at me.

"Melanie did you make the TV explode?" She asked worried.

"Maybe" I said and looked at he metal TV pieces on the floor before turning to Shelby.

"Welp now we don't have to fight over the TV Channel"


End file.
